Lucy Almighty
by rachaelphilip
Summary: I'm sorry - this hasn't got anything to do with the bible, but it does have God in it...it's a parody for Bruce almighty but i couldn't find the category. anyway R&R please xx


17 year old Lucy stood next to her sister, 20 year old Gemma, as the latter beat up another teenage girl. Lucy didn't know who the other girl was - only that she had angered Gemma somehow.

Lucy didn't like what was happening, but only intervened when it got really bad.

"Gemma! Come on, let's go home." she pleaded.

Gemma stood over her truly battered foe.

"Say anything like that again and you'll get twice as much! Your lucky my sister was here, so be grateful you ugly bitch!"

Lucy looked down - she hadn't exactly helped the poor girl.

She looked down ashamed, and followed her sister home.

When Gemma was in her good mood, as she often was about 10 o clock at night, Lucy talked to her.

"You didn't have to beat her up you know." said the teen.

"It was the only thing I could do!" Gemma defended, "It's the only way she'll learn not to slag people off!"

"Violence is not the answer." Lucy claimed.

"Pfft. You didn't even help her til the very end."

Lucy looked down, defeated. It was true she could have done a lot more.

She sighed and went to bed.

The next morning, Lucy did something that was terrible in her eyes. She beat the hell out of Gemma.

The latter was really annoying her, and Lucy had just went crazy, punching and kicking until all her anger left.

Then she stood back, horrified.

"I'm so sorry!" she had pleaded, but Gemma wasn't really bothered. More surprised then anything.

"Thought you said violence wasn't the answer." She mocked her younger sister.

"I know! It's awful! Oh I feel so bad!"

"Don't! next time someone takes the piss out of you, just do that - but um, harder, cos let's face it, your so soft! I've got like one bruise!"

"I'm never hitting anyone again." Lucy swore, truly ashamed of herself for her violence.

Hours later, Lucy and Gemma were walking their dog, Lex, together when suddenly, the dog stopped and began whining impatiently.

He began to pull desperately towards a large building - it looked like offices, but it must have been empty, for even though it was 2 o clock on a Monday afternoon, there wasn't a single care in the car park.

"What's wrong Lex?" Gemma asked concerned.

Lex howled and began to pull really hard, practically dragging Lucy through the unlocked door.

The dog then lead the two sisters to the seventh floor, in the seventh room.

Then he stopped pulling and lay down, completely still and silent.

"What the hell is going on?" Gemma asked, but Lucy could only shake her head in answer.

A loud noise startled the young girls - then they noticed a loft door in the roof. It was open and someone was moving around.

"Um…hello?" Lucy called nervously.

"Be right with ya - I'm trying to fix a light. Tell me if it's working." a male voice said.

A light that was close like a flood-light suddenly went on, almost blinding Lucy.

"Yes sir, it seems to be - kinda bright though."

"Yeah, it is for most people," the man said, climbing down the ladder, "they spend their lives in the dark…trying to hide from me."

As he turned and faced Lucy, she was suddenly filled with different feelings - fear was the biggest and a need of mercy. But she ignored the feelings and looked at Gemma.

Gemma in turn was staring at the man.

He was black and was about 5ft 4in - he had greyish hair and wore a white suit with black shoes. He looked very professional and very much in charge.

"Um…sorry - our dog brought us in here…" Lucy started.

No longer than she had said it, Lex bounded through her legs, almost knocking her to her knees and leapt on the man.

He cried out and whined and yelped and jumped around, clearly extremely excited to be in the man's presence.

"Calm down boy." the man said.

Immediately, Lex obeyed and lay down - though he was clearly bursting with excitement. His tail never stopped wagging.

Lucy stood back, dumfounded. By Lex's behaviour, she had a thought in the back of her mind of who she was standing before, and it filled her with dread, but again she ignored it.

Of course, this was ruined by Gemma.

"Who are you?" she demanded - she was trying to look big, but she was terrified really.

"Gemma - who are you fooling?" the man asked, half angrily half gently.

"What?"

"Instead of pretending to be something your not, you might try acting like a reasonable, kind woman - the person you can be."

"I can be a bitch too, and that's what I want!" Gemma said fiercely - almost threateningly.

The man looked down, disappointed, before glancing at Lucy, who stood still, unsure what to do.

"I know who you are Gemma and you know me - just not as much as I know you."

"How do you know me" Gemma demanded.

"I know everything about you - everything you've ever said, done or thought about doing…is all there in that filing cabinet."

"A whole drawer, just for me?" Gemma asked sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"You won't mind if I take a look then?"

"It's your life."

Gemma was stunned, and morbidly curious.

She walked towards the drawer, while the man stood back with a serious look on his face.

Lucy felt something was going to happen and it did - as Gemma opened the drawer, it flew back, forcing her with it.

It came towards Lex like a train - filled with horror and fear for her dog, Lucy dived for him and grabbed him, getting him out the way just in time.

She landed on the other side of the now passed draw and knelt beside Lex.

In her rush, Lucy had broken Lex's leg and he was crying with desperate pain.

"Oh no!" Lucy cried, her heart racing as she realised how much pain Lex must have been in.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she pleaded, doing her best to comfort the yelping puppy.

"Fuck the dog, what about me?" Gemma screamed.

"You were fine!" Lucy growled through gritted teeth. All Gemma ever thought about was herself.

"Oh clearly!" Gemma raged.

"Gemma! The dog needs help now!"

"Do I care? I've just been winded!"

"Lex has broken his paw!"

"No - YOU broke his paw, and your feeling guilty!" Gemma snarled, getting into Lucy's face. But Lucy did not back down, as she usually did.

"If you hadn't have opened that stupid drawer I wouldn't have saved him!"

"It was HIS fault for telling me about the drawer!"

"You didn't have to open it!" Lucy screamed.

All at once, Gemma yelled and punched Lucy in the face, sending her flying.

Rage completely overcome Lucy and she leapt to her feet and raced into her sister, kicking her repeatedly in the stomach.

Until Gemma started coughing up blood.

Lucy froze as her sister spluttered blood in front of her and her dog lay yelping beside her.

Compassion overcame her anger - as did guilt.

"Oh, not again!" she pleaded quietly, kneeling beside Gemma.

"I'm sorry Gemma - I'm so sorry."

"You're a bitch!" Gemma screamed, suddenly punching and kicking Lucy. This time, Lucy did nothing. She felt like she deserved the beating, and just took it.

Not long had passed before the roar of a lion echoed through the room like thunder.

The lion that made it pushed itself between Lucy and Gemma, stopping the beating in it's tracks.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" He growled fiercely.

Lucy scrambled back next to Lex and hugged him close, offering comfort to both the dog and herself.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Gemma screamed.

"BACK OFF!" the lion roared in terrible rage.

Filled with fear, Gemma did, glaring at her sister and dog.

"Lucy - are you alright?" the lion asked softly, laying next to the very upset teenager.

"No - I'll be fine, I deserved it…it's Lex I'm worried about." Lucy answered with a broken voice.

"Lex shall be fine." the lion said, gently putting his paw on Lex's.

Instantly, he was healed.

Completely happy Lex was healed, Lucy picked up her beloved dog and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Lex, I'm sorry I hurt you." she said sincerely.

"You should not be sorry - if you had not, he would have been hurt much more, and thus in more pain." the lion claimed softly.

"I guess. No excuse for hurting Gemma though…" Lucy observed, hanging her head with shame.

"She hurt you first, and then more." the lion said then.

"But I still hurt her - two wrongs never make a right." she said sadly.

The lion was watching her carefully, and saw her guilt.

"You know who I am, don't you?" he asked softly.

"I have a pretty good idea." Lucy answered nervously, still not looking up.

"Then you know my teachings too? I said all sins will be forgiven if it is only asked for." he said gently.

"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Yes - I forgive you." the lion answered.

"Really?"

"Yes. I love you, and I want you to live happy and without guilt."

"Thank you - thank you so much!" Lucy praised, falling on her face at the lion's paws and kissing them in worship and appreciation.

"Do you know how fucking pathetic you look?" Gemma demanded, glaring at her sister.

Lucy looked up upset, but then smiling, she continued to worship the lion.

The lion, smiling nuzzled Lucy's head gently and offered his love - Lucy accepted gratefully.

"You are a good person Lucy - but you have serious anger issues. You must learn to overcome them, or it may be your reckoning."

"Why is there anger in the world lord?" Lucy asked softly.

"A little anger in small amounts is good to replenish your feelings and keep you healthy. If you bottle it up and let it out in large amounts, it can cause a lot of harm - as you have seen and felt today." the lion answered.

"Yes - I really am sorry."

"I know. Then there are those who use anger as a weapon instead of something that is supposed to relieve you gently." the lion added, glaring at Gemma.

Gemma was fearless and stupid.

"Yeah? It's your fault for giving mankind anger! Everything's your fault!"

"I gave man free will and trusted you to use it for good!"

"Pfft. If you give a baby a gun and it shoots someone, who's responsible? The baby or the provider?"

The lion growled fiercely, clearly angry.

"Oh look - your angry now! Flaming hypocrite!"

The lion glared at her and changed back to his human shape.

"I am God. Who are you?"

Gemma was startled.

"What?"

"I am God. Who are you?"

"I thought you knew everything."

"You have distanced yourself from me and the ways I taught humankind. So, I do not know you, and you do not know me. But I have still let myself be known to you - won't you let me know you again?"

Gemma was silenced, but she was so used to the way she behaved, she could not change, and before she could help herself, she snarled,

"If I were God, I would be better!"

Lucy looked down and closed her eyes, horrified Gemma would say such a thing.

Then God said something that startled both Gemma and Lucy.

"Fine - here's you chance. When you leave this building, you will be endowed with all my powers. We'll see who makes the better God!"

"Whatever!" Gemma growled in a huff, grabbing Lucy's arm and tugging her away.

Lucy made her let go, and while Gemma left, Lucy stayed.

"HURRY UP!" Gemma shouted, annoyed.

Lucy looked down and thought - she cared not about what Gemma said…she hadn't finished worshiping her lord.

Grinning, she knelt at His feet again and bowed her head.

"Lucy, my dear one, I have not forgotten you. And don't forget that I know everything - including the future. I need you to have the responsibility of my powers too. I know you will use then kindly, while Gemma will use them selfishly. You must be wise and use the powers not to cause harm, but to prevent or reverse it - especially if Gemma causes the harm - do you understand?"

"Yes lord, I understand…but what if my anger gets in the way and I use your powers for…well, you know…?"

"I know every future possible by all the different choices that could ever be made, but I don't immediately know which future will take it's course. I can only tall you this - if you feel like something bad is happening, or you feel angry, don't use the powers, alright? Please!"

"I understand lord." Lucy answered, bowing her head again.

"Good - go on then, Lex still needs his walk." God smiled, patting the dog affectionately.

"Oh yes - thank you he can still walk!" Lucy laughed.

God laughed back and slowly melted away into the air, a smile still on His face.

Lucy looked around in wonder before at last she stood up and left with Lex.

Gemma was waiting impatiently outside.

"What took you so long?" she demanded as soon as she caught sight of Lucy.

"God wanted to have a word with me."

"That wasn't God you know - God's not real!"

"Oh Please! You cannot deny that was God!"

"Oh yeah? Why don't we try our so called powers then?" Gemma smirked.

"They're God's powers not ours - anyway, He told me to use them to prevent or reverse harm."

"Well, that little girl over there is about to be attacked by that big dog - why don't you prevent that?" Gemma asked, pointing across the road.

Lucy looked and gasped - her sister's words were true.

As the dog leapt onto the child, Lucy pointed at it and it suddenly dropped like a rock.

It couldn't move.

The little girl ran away, and Lucy rang the dog warden. He came and after he placed a lead on the dog, Lucy pointed at it again. It could move again, but could do nothing as it was lead into the back of the truck.

Gemma was stunned.

"Christ Almighty!" she exclaimed.

"Indeed. He gave us his powers." Lucy agreed, playing on the blasphemy.

Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Hmm. Let's have a go!" she said, clicking her fingers.

"Wait…" Lucy started, but it was too late - Gemma produced a cigarette and lighter from thin air.

Lucy glared at her.

"God said…"

"Like you don't want one!" Gemma objected, producing another one.

"Hey, God gave us the powers, and I intend on using them!" she said, noticing the look on Lucy's face.

Sulkingly, Lucy smoked the cigarette. She was, after all, still craving one.

As they walked, Lucy and Gemma got hungry.

"Let's go in here and get something to eat." Lucy suggested as they saw a café.

"Why would I waste my money when I could just conjure up a burger?" Gemma asked.

Lucy sighed, annoyed.

"Don't take advantage. I'll pay."

"Well, if your offering to waste your money." Gemma agreed, shrugging her shoulders.

Annoyed, Lucy looked up questioningly. She then followed her sister into the café.

Gemma had already found a seat and was looking through a menu.

She had chosen a table for one.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Lucy growled.

"Beats me." Gemma answered harshly.

Lucy sighed and sat down forcefully on the table next to her.

Gemma looked around and spotted an elderly man sitting quietly at the other side of the room.

She decided to have 'fun' as she called it.

She made a fist and suddenly turned it, tightening her grip.

The poor man began to splutter and gasp for breath, clinging to his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lucy demanded, jumping to her feet.

"Giving him a heart attack!" Gemma laughed cruelly.

Disgusted, Lucy revered the effects immediately.

The man regained his breath but was clearly shaken.

Gemma stormed out, furious Lucy had gone against her.

Lucy, meanwhile, approached the man.

"I'm so sorry!" she pleaded, "are you going to be alright?"

But the man was gasping for breath and holding his chest again.

"Oh no…" Lucy whispered.

She tried reversing it again, but this time, nothing worked.

"What's happening?"

"I'm afraid…and angered…that Gemma's game has given the poor man a true heart attack. There is nothing we can do for him. He will live in great peace after this though - he has been a good man and will be rewarded." God explained, appearing next to her.

Lucy looked down, truly disgusted at her sister.

God held her shoulder and took away her shame.

"Do not feel guilty for the deeds of other's child - guilt is something that I gave mankind so they could establish that they had done something wrong, and thus do something to reverse the damage caused, and so they understand not to do the deed again."

"But Gemma has no guilt." Lucy claimed sadly.

"She has plenty of guilt." God replied, equally as sad.

An ambulance came and took the poor man away, who was already dead.

God himself escorted him home.

Lucy left the café, upset and angry.

Gemma was waiting nearby.

"That man died from a heart attack caused by your sick little game!" Lucy fumed, sitting next to her.

Gemma rolled her eyes.

"God shouldn't have given me the powers."

"You still had the choice to use them, and you did in a terrible way! And you disobeyed God - he said to use the powers to prevent or reverse harm, not bloody well cause it!" Lucy screamed.

"If you give a baby a gun and it shoots someone, who's responsible? The baby or you?"

"You're impossible! A baby doesn't know what it's doing - your a fully grown woman who knows exactly what she's done and is now trying to make excuses for herself! Well it won't work! The guilt is YOURS and YOU must ask forgiveness or pay the price for your terrible sin."

Gemma was getting angry.

"Or what? Are you gonna use your powers to hurt me?"

"No. I told you - I am obedient to God and I will only use the powers to prevent or reverse harm." Lucy answered coolly.

"Ha! Shame I remain disobedient!" Gemma mocked, suddenly using her powers to cause a huge storm that destroyed homes and hurt many people.

Lucy was quick to reverse what had been done.

"I have the powers of God - I will BE God!" Gemma was screaming, thunder and lightening surrounding her.

"Oh no…" Lucy whispered.

Suddenly Lex yelped in agony.

Gemma had a hold of him in a vice-like grip, and was squeezing the life out of him.

"NO!" Lucy screamed, snatching the poor puppy from Gemma and reversing the effects of Gemma's deed.

"You're the only thing standing in my way - I'm gonna knock you down…then I'm gonna rule this God-forsaken world!" Gemma was saying, pinning Lucy against a wall.

Lucy refused to use her powers to help herself.

"Come on Lu - with twice the power of God, we can rule the universe. Nothing we say or do will be wrong - everyone will worship us and do our every bidding - or else be slaughtered in a brutal execution. What do you say?"

"NO!" Lucy screamed, furious Gemma could suggest attempting to overthrow God…how could her sister be THAT stupid?

"Come on Lu - nothing's stopping us."

"I am stopping YOU!" Lucy shouted, her hands glowing with an electric like force, revealing her power.

"So much for not using your powers. Though you wanted to obey God?" Gemma asked in a mock voice.

"I AM OBEDIENT! That is why I am not letting this happen - you will NOT attempt to overthrow the Almighty God whom I adore with all my heart and soul, you will NOT rule this world with an iron fist, and you will NOT keep your powers!" Lucy roared, casting an unknown force at Gemma's heart.

It seemed to suck something out of her, and in seconds, Gemma lay on the ground, her chest heaving.

Lucy on the other hand, was several feet off the ground, power emitting from her like fire.

"What the hell did you do?" Gemma demanded, feeling more weak then she had ever felt in her life.

"God give us all of his powers - so I used that same power to take your powers away. I have twice as much power as before, and you have nothing!"

"Oh Lu, that's so clever! Your gonna take over the world…you'll have no problem facing God when your twice as powerful as him!" Gemma called.

She really was stupid.

The people were afraid of what they were seeing, but Lucy comforted them.

"Please don't fear - I will never cause harm to any of you. Praise the one and only mighty God, who made us all and who loves us with a fiery passion!"

"Tell them to worship YOU stupid, your more powerful than God now!"

"NO! I don't care if I am more powerful than God! I am not worthy of praise and I am certainly not worthy of sitting on His holy throne. No. God made everything perfectly and even gave man free will - something that has meant people hardly know him anymore, and even hurt each other for their own benefit. As you have done."

"Your stupid Lu. And I burn in hell, I'll be pleased to know you'll be living in the gutter with nothing but the precious words of your precious God!" Gemma screamed harshly.

Lucy shook her head and gave up.

She looked around and saw a statue of Christ on the cross.

She walked over to it and fell on her knees, her head bowed.

Lucy kissed the feet of the holy image and her heart was filled with true compassion and love for her lord.

"I'm sorry my father…she's in your hands now…as am I.

Please don't be too hard on her my king - she has known nothing but selfishness - I'm begging you to show her mercy."

A great light appeared from within the crucifix, and it grew larger and more brighter until God stepped out of it.

Knowing her sister's judgement lay minutes away, once again being in the presence of her lord and having twice as much power as him was completely too much for poor Lucy as she burst into tears.

"Please, please show mercy, please! Dreadful blasphemy and the infliction of great distress has been seen tonight, but please be kind, please!" She begged, her body completely bent down, except for her hand, which lay on God's foot pleadingly.

If Lucy could see God's face, which she couldn't from her position, she would have seen how distressed he clearly was.

His heart ached to do what Lucy pleaded of him, but God knew he could not be kind to Gemma. She had done the very same thing Lucifer had done, and like him, she showed no remorse. She would have the same punishment, with one difference - Lucifer was cast down from heaven to earth - now Gemma would be cast down from earth to hell.

God approached Gemma. She seemed unfazed.

"This is your last chance to ask me to forgive you Gemma."

"Why should I ask forgiveness? For wanting what you have and trying to get it? You're just a selfish child who won't share his toys!" Gemma growled back.

Now Lucy cried bitterly - she feared very much for her sister. She also knew she was never going to see her again. She knew God's wrath would be a terrible thing to be victim of, and the very worse part was Gemma felt nothing for it. Nothing.

God shook his head and stood back.

He moved his hand slightly, and the gates of hell appeared.

Lucy made herself look - if she didn't watch this, she would regret it forever.

Gemma realised what she had got herself into, but was too stupid to ask God for his mercy - to fall on her face at his feet and beg for any other punishment to make up for the terrible things she had said and done.

Instead, she called out to Lucy.

"You can save me Lucy - your twice as powerful as him! Come on!"

But Lucy shook her head painfully.

"No - God is just, and he knows what you deserve. He offered you away to escape the punishment - an escape filled with peace, love and gratitude.

But you will not even humble yourself before the lord, and you have tried to overcome him. Now, he has overcome you and you are still looking for a way to escape your punishment. No. I'm sorry - and I will love you forever sister." she said, crying more with every word.

Gemma was horrified, but knew Lucy spoke the truth. So, looking down, Gemma went to her eternal fate.

As the gates of hell disappeared with Gemma, Lucy became inconsolable.

God sighed, clearly upset and sat next to his weeping child.

"I am truly sorry I had to do that." he whispered.

"It is I that is sorry - I should've done more to stop her in the first place. If I had nipped it in the bud, she wouldn't have said and done all of that!"

"Do not feel guilty for her, Lucy. Only sympathy and love. Grieve for her."

And Lucy did - she begged God for comfort and he complied, saying;

"Blessed are those who mourn, for they shall be comforted."

After many tears, Lucy at last began to calm down a bit.

"I have something of yours my king."

She stood up and produced every ounce of power.

Once Lucy had done this, she knelt again at God's feet and bowed to him, offering him the power.

He took the power, but left a small bit behind.

"This power is for you to use for yourself. You can use it to conjure up and ice-cream or a car. You can use it to turn into a dog or a dragon. Do anything with it. It is my gift to you."

"I have already received you wondrous gift, my lord." Lucy exclaimed, bowing her head again.

"And now you have suffered a terrible loss even worse than death. This is my condolence to you, child. That power also get's you to heaven, should you need anything from a cuddle to face to feet worship."

It took a few seconds for Lucy to register what was said and smiled at the joke God had sneaked in the words.

The End.


End file.
